


Sleepy

by MezInWonderland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MezInWonderland/pseuds/MezInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really short, cute fic about Liam and Zayn. Liam is sleepy so Zayn looks after him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy

The boys had decided tonight was a night for chilling out. They had ordered pizza and put some films on. They were now half way through their 4th film and Louis had fallen asleep, sitting on the floor in front of Harry with his head on Harry’s lap. Harry had his head hanging back on the armchair, mouth open and snoring. Niall was munching through the last pizza on the floor. Liam smiled as he looked at the scene, his family, around him before smiling wide as his eyes finally settled on the sleeping figure next to him. Zayn was curled in the corner of the sofa Liam was sitting on with his legs tucked behind himself and his head on a cushion. He looked uncomfortable, his neck was at a funny angle and his face set in a frown. Liam reached across to smooth it off his face, beaming when Zayn let out a soft sigh and his face relaxed.

“Nialler? We’re going to go to bed okay?” Niall turned around, his mouth full of food, and nodded. Liam didn’t have the heart to wake the boy so he leant down and picked up him up in his arms. He was surprisingly light and Liam easily lifted him. “Shhhh babe,” He whispered when Zayn stirred slightly. Zayn opened his eyes slightly before snuggling into Liam’s chest. Liam walked carefully to his room and put Zayn under the covers, crawling in next to him. Zayn immediately moved into Liam’s arms again. “Night Zayn.” Liam grinned, kissing his forehead.

Zayn sleepily whispered back “Night Li.” Before leaning up to kiss him softly. He then tucked his head under Liam’s chin, made sure he was wrapped tightly in Liam’s arms and settled down. Liam couldn’t stop smiling and didn’t know how he got so lucky. When Zayn’s breathing eventually settled Liam closed his eyes and drifted himself.


End file.
